Silver Snake
by formerly webdoor
Summary: Prequel to Power Rangers with Josh Oliver. Takes place in season two in between Rangers back in time and The wedding, Josh's backstory to how he became a ranger. Will include The wedding three part later.
1. Chapter 1

A few days after the rangers were turn into kids and back into their selves, Tommy was awaken by his mom.

"Mom what's the matter? It's 6 am. on a Saturday, usually you are not up this early on the weekends," Tommy said.

"It's your Aunt Jen," his mom said.

"Is everything alright? Why did you wake me up and not dad?" Tommy asked.

"He is on his way to Turtle Cove," she said.

"Turtle Cove, is something wrong with Uncle Jon?" Tommy asked.

"No, he went to visit him. Tommy, your Aunt Jen, she... is dead."

"Oh man, what happened?" Tommy asked.

"She was driving home after work late last night. She stopped at a red light when a semi trailer from behind smashed into her car. The driver lost conciseness at the wheel. Somebody behind the trailer called 911 from a phone both. The truck driver was pronounced dead at the scene. Jen had to be removed from her car with the Jaws of Life. As soon as she got to the hospital, she was put on life support. Early this morning she suffered a heart attack. Tommy, her heart failed while she was on a breathing tube," his mom said before she started crying.

"Oh man, I don't know what to say," Tommy said.

"Jon believes that the Dr.'s were focused on getting her breathing, they did not pay enough attention to her heart," she said.

"Man, I hate to hear that," Tommy said.

"Jon called us from the hospital. Him and Josh have been there since around midnight," she said.

"Does Jamie know?" Tommy asked.

"I believe so, but even if she got a call and left her dorm as soon as she could, she wouldn't have made it from UCLA to Turtle Cove in time," his mom said.

"You do have a point, especially that late at night," Tommy said.

While Tommy and his mom were talking and waiting to find out anymore information. Alpha and Zordon were monitoring something,

"Ayi-yi-yi her dumpster is in the Milky Way," Alpha said.

"This could be serious. If Rita and Zedd team up, they could be a greater threat for the rangers," Zordon said.

"What are we going to do?" Alpha asked.

"I am afraid the new white rangers powers are not enough to defeat the two of them if they joined forces. I suspect we will need a seventh ranger," Zordon said.

"But Zordon, we don't have a candidate yet," Alpha said.

"Let's create the power before we pick a wielder," Zordon said.

At 8:30 am, Kim called Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, Do you want to get together with the others and hang out at the park?" Kim asked.

"I like to, but I'll pass this time," Tommy said.

"Are you sick?" Kim asked.

"No, my aunt passed away early this morning. Dad went to try to comfort my uncle and cousin," Tommy said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kim said.

"Thanks, I am sure the funeral will be in Turtle Cove, and I am guessing I'll be out-of-town for a few days," Tommy said.

"I'll tell the others," Kim said.

"Thanks, I hope nothing happens while I'm gone," Tommy said.

"Yea me too," Kim said.

"Bye," they both said before they hung up.

Meanwhile, Zedd was trying to come up with his next plan.

"What kind of monster shall we create next master?" Goldar asked.

"Hum, I have made a few monsters that almost did the trick. Do you have any ideas for a new monster Goldar?" Zedd asked.

"No, but I think we should call upon Scorpina.," Goldar said.

"Heck no," Zedd said.

Later that day, the rangers were at the park. Tommy found out the arrangements before they gathered at the park. The others gave their condolences Tommy said thanks. Before the rangers went to the youth center, a group of putties showed up.

"I can take these things on no problem," Tommy said.

The rangers made quick work on the putties.

"Just what I do not need now," Tommy said.

"I agree with you," Billy said.

"Let's go to the youth center. I'm hungry," Rocky said.

"You are always hungry," Adam said.

"Before we go, if Zedd unleashes a monster while I'm gone, I'm putting Billy and Kim in charge. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha no offense its just they have been rangers longer," Tommy said.

"None taken," the three new rangers said in unison.

"Shouldn't you let Zordon know?" Adam asked.

"He probably already knows, but I'll contact him in the morning before I leave," Tommy said.

The next morning, Alpha and Zordon started work on the new ranger.

"I'll meet you in the lab as soon as I get everything powered down," Alpha said.

Shortly after Alpha powered the Command Center down, Tommy tried to contact Zordon.

"Zordon Alpha come in," he said into his communicator.

He did not get a reply.

_**I hope nothing is wrong**_. He thought.

Tommy decided to call Kim on the phone.

"Hey Tommy, you have not left yet?" She asked after her mom gave her the phone.

"No not yet. I tried to contact Zordon, but neither him nor Alpha answered," Tommy said.

"That is freaky. I hope they are ok," Kim said.

"I agree if you get a chance to talk to either one of them, will you let them know I'll be out-of-town?" Tommy asked.

"Of curse be careful," Kim said.

"Alright, well I got to go bye," Tommy said before he hung up.

In Zedd's throne room, he noticed something.

"Goldar, there is a change in the morphing grid. If this is the same kind of change, than this the perfect time to strike before Zordon is done creating a new ranger," Zedd said.

"But master, we don't have a monster, and the white ranger is going out-of-town," Goldar said.

"Silence! Go down to Angel Grove and destroy the other rangers. "We will deal with the white ranger and the new one later," Zedd said.

"Yes sire," Goldar said before he left.

The five reaming rangers gathered at the park before going to the youth center.

"So, Tommy left this morning for Turtle Cove, wherever that is. He tried to contact Zordon, but he was not able to get through," Kim said.

"What happened?" Aisha asked.

"He said neither one of them answered. I think it is like when Alpha and Zordon created Tommy's new powers," Kim said.

"Another new ranger so soon? Then again, Alpha and Zordon know Zedd better than we do," Billy said.

Without warning, Goldar appeared out of nowhere.

"It's just Goldar, we can take him on without Tommy," Rocky said.

"That's what you think red ranger," Goldar said.

The rangers morphed and fought Goldar. It was a challenge, compared to when Tommy is involved. After awhile of fighting, Zedd made Goldar grow.

"Thank you master," He said.

The rangers called for their zords then they formed the megazord. During the fight, Goldar was having his way.

"Man, we could sure use Tommy right about now," Rocky said.

"The Thunder Megazord Saber should do the trick," Billy said.

The megazord pulled out the saber and before the sword could hit Goldar, he vanished.

"I agree with Rocky, let's go to the youth center. I'm sure we all could use a smoothie," Adam said.

"I didn't say anything this time," Rocky said.

"I know, but I bet you were thinking it. I just beat you to the punch," Adam said.

"I have a feeling we will need all of our strength in the next couple of days without Tommy around," Kim said.


	2. Chapter 2

While the rest of the team went to the youth center, Tommy and his parents were about to check into their hotel room.

"It sure is nice to be close to family again. I just wish it did not have to be this way," Tommy said.

"I know what you mean," his dad said.

"I'm sure Josh will be happy to see you," Tommy's mom said.

"I'll be glad to see my little cousin too," Tommy said.

"He's not so little anymore," his dad said.

"I wonder if he still into martial arts," Tommy said.

"We're here," Tommy's dad said as pulled into the hotel.

"You got us a room at the Marriott?" Tommy asked.

"I used my discount," his dad said.

Later that day, Tommy and his parents met up with his uncle and cousins.

Tommy's dad knocked on the door to his brother's house.

"George, Mary, Tommy it is nice to see you all," Tommy's uncle said.

"We wish it was under better terms," George said.

"Don't we all. Anyways, come in," Tommy's uncle said.

"How is Josh, uncle Jon?" Tommy asked.

"He's good. He still in shock, but then again I guess we all are," Jon said.

Jon hollered for his kids.

"**TOMMY!"** A tall, skinny, brown hair, brown eye boy said as he ran towards Tommy.

"Josh? Man you really have grown," Tommy said as he hugged Josh.

"Looks like you have changed yourself. Don't they have barbers in Angel Grove? Last time I saw you, you wore a lot of green," Josh said.

"The adults were chuckling when Tommy said, "It's ok and I have changed a bit since I moved to Angel Grove," Tommy said.

"It's true, hey Tommy, what's the name of that girl you have a crush on Ann?" George asked.

"It's Kim, and I think she likes me back," Tommy said.

"Tommy has made a great group of friends," Mary said.

"Are you still into martial arts Josh?" Tommy asked.

"I sure am. I hope to one day be a Power Ranger," Josh said.

_**As long as he doesn't start evil.**_ Tommy thought.

The rest of the day, everybody was talking. Meanwhile, Zedd saw everything.

"So Tommy's cousin want's to be a ranger. If he was in Angel Grove, I think that could be arranged," he said.

"Master, we tried that before, if we try another time how do you know we will succeed? Goldar asked.

"Have you known me to give up so easy?" Zedd asked.

"Well, um no," Goldar said.

"Then stop questioning me!" Zedd said.

Back in Angel Grove, the rest of the day was quite and the team decided not to contact Tommy unless they needed him. Tommy figured the commutators were his only real way of communicating with the team, without an expensive phone bill. The next day was the visitation, which meant spending the evening and some of the night at the funeral home for Tommy. Not to mention being in dress clothes.

_**Good thing I have a couple of white dress shirts.**_ He thought.

At the funeral home, Tommy went into the restroom when the commutator beeped.

_**Not now.**_ He thought.

He looked around and did not see anyone.

"Tommy here."

"Tommy, the rangers are under attack. Zedd has recreated some of his monsters," Zordon said.

"Man not now, I'm several miles away," Tommy said.

"I am aware of that. However, I would not of called you if this was not an argent matter. Your team needs you Tommy," Zordon said.

"Fine, I'll teleport there," Tommy said.

After he left, Josh walked out of one of the bathroom stalls.

_**Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Is my cousin one of the Power Rangers?**_ Josh thought.

When Tommy landed in Angel Grove, Robogoat was standing right in front of him.

"Ah green ranger, we meet again," Robogoat said.

"I hate to break it to you, but I have a new color," Tommy said.

He morphed and fought Robogoat. Rocky fought Pachinko Head, Adam fought the Showbiz monster, Aisha fought the Jaws of Destruction, Kim fought Guitarrdo, and Billy fought Goo Fish.

"Remember me red?" Pachinko Head asked Rocky.

"How can I forget you," Rocky said.

"Lights, camera, attack," Showbiz monster said.

"Come on yellow," the Jaws said.

"Bring it," Aisha said.

"I'm back pinky," Guitarrdo said.

"This is going to be a long day," Kim said.

"I hope you are afraid of me blue ranger," Goo Fish said.

"Negative," Billy said.

After those monster were destroyed, another batch of monster took on the rangers.

"Looks like round two," Rocky said.

"I really shouldn't be here," Tommy said.

"We know man, but looks like we'll need you for a while," Billy said.

In round two, Tommy fought Pirantishead, Rocky fought Beamcaster, Adam fought Photomare, Aisha fought Flame Head, Kim fought Evil Bookala, and Billy fought Primator.

"Give me your best shot," Pirantshead said.

"Gladly," Tommy said.

"After some technical difficulties, KMON is back on the air," Beamcaster said.

"I'm going to get you off the air permanently," Rocky said.

"We meet again," Photomare said.

"Are you ready to fight fire?" Flame Head asked.

"You are going down in flames!" Aisha said.

"Oh so cleaver," Flame Head said.

"Why did I get stuck with this one?" Kim asked.

"I bet you won't be able to find me," Primator said.

"We'll see about that," Billy said.

After that round, no monster showed up. The rangers waited a couple of minutes before they decided it was safe.

"I'm out of here. See you guys later," Tommy said before he went back to the funeral home.

In Zedd's throne room Goldar asked, "Master why haven't you sent anymore monsters?"

"This is just phase one," Zedd said.

"What's phase two?" Goldar asked.

The same monsters, but giant size. We just have to wait for the right time," Zedd said.

As soon as Tommy landed in the restroom, a stall door opened.

"Josh you scared me," Tommy said.

"Is everything in Angle Grove good now?" Josh asked.

"I guess so, I mean everything seemed find when I left yesterday," Tommy said.

"Oh come on Tommy, I know that you just came from there and what you are," Josh said.

"What are you talking about?" A worried Tommy asked.

"I was in the stall an hour ago when you got the call. Don't worry, I have not said anything. Everybody thinks you went for a walk. You're mom told grandma and grandpa that she thought you went for a walk and I happened to be close by and I said that you told me you were going to," Josh said.

"You have to promise me that you will **NEVER **tell anyone. Nobody can know. I was sworn to keep it a secrete" Tommy said.

"So how long have you been one?" Josh asked.

"I'll answer what I can later," Tommy said.

"Ok," A defeated Josh said.

_**Just great.**_ Tommy thought as they walked out of the restroom.

Meanwhile at the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon saw what happened.

"Ayi-yi-yi Zordon, that's the forth one," Alpha said.

We must keep an eye on young Josh," Zordon said.


End file.
